None.
The present invention relates to a system for cable attachment. More particularly, it relates to applications where an electrical cable, hose, or hydraulic line must be attached to a rigid member.
A tie wrap is a common way to attach an electrical cable, hose, or hydraulic line to a rigid member, such as a pipe or a structural beam. Most of the electrical cables, hoses, or hydraulic lines have a smooth finish. With a tie wrap alone, it must be fastened extremely tight to prevent movement and slippage of the cable, hose, or hydraulic line. Due to the tightness required to prevent slippage, the tie wrap can cause the cable, hose, or hydraulic line to be badly deformed and can actually damage the cable, hose, or hydraulic line. Many times the attachment is in a wet location or even under water, which increases the chance of slippage. The friction between the cable, hose, or hydraulic line and the rigid member is not great enough to prevent slippage.
Cable attachment devices in the prior art, such as a tie wrap, have another significant shortcoming. The prior art devices lack any vibration damping characteristics, and thus vibration from the rigid member is transferred to the cable, hose, or hydraulic line causing mechanical wear and damage.
There is a need in the art for a device that can increase the friction without over tightening of the fastener (e.g., the tie wrap). There is a need for a device to hold the cable, hose, or hydraulic line in position and provide a high-friction support to eliminate slippage. There is a further need in the art for a device that acts as a shock absorber to minimize vibration damage to the cable, hose, or hydraulic line during operation.
The present invention is a cable attachment method and device used with a fastener to secure a cable, hose, or hydraulic line to a rigid member to prevent slippage. In one embodiment, the device includes a soft, flexible, cylindrical body having a longitudinal bore configured to accept a fastener. The cylindrical body has at least one opening located near a longitudinal midpoint, which is configured to accept and support the cable.
While two embodiments are disclosed, still other embodiments of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, wherein is shown and described only the embodiments of the invention, by way of illustration, of the best modes contemplated for carrying out the invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of modifications in various obvious aspects, all without departing from the spirit and scope of the present invention. Accordingly, the drawings and detailed description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature and not restrictive.